


Wait

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn asks Aaron about him moving in





	Wait

“Let’s move in together.”Kathryn suggested to Aaron 

“What about your daughter?”Aaron asked his girlfriend 

“We can find a way to make it work”Kathryn smiles 

“I’ll have to think on it”Aaron mumbled 

“You aren’t ready are you?”Kathryns eyes lost their spark

“Kathryn we haven’t really been together long”Aaron held her hands as he spoke 

“How about we just wait?”Kathryn asked him 

“That sounds better”Aaron tells her


End file.
